Puras emociones
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU haz conmigo lo que te plazca, vaya conclusion...LIME [Songfic Angst] [Complete]


"**kirei na kanjou"**

Puras emociones

SASUSAKU

Auto regalo de cumpleaños, por que 18 no se cumplen todos los días xD!!, el 21 de febrero de 2007 seré mayor de edad guey, y podré entrar a todos los bares sin que me digan nada xD!! (//Inner : con esa cara de niña, y la altura no te favorece, ¬¬, muy pocos te creerán ¬¬//)

Una de mis canciones favoritas, ending de noir, agradezco a mi niisan por que el fue quien me hizo conocer esta canción.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**sotto furerarete –notar repentinamente el sonido de los pájaros-**

**kono hoho no tsumetasa ni yatto kitsuita –por primera vez-**

**asa me ga samete –al despertar en la mañana-**

**tori no koe ni hajimete kitsuku youni totsuzen –note que tan fría esta tu mejilla al estar suavemente emocionado-**

-las cortinas se mueven al compas de la brisa que se filtra por la ventana, son blancas y se ven tan suaves, es temprano, lo se aunque no haya mirado el reloj, el sol no me molesta, al contrario hace ver la habitación tan limpia, tan grande, tan llena de paz, se que estas a mi lado, no quiero verte aun, lo que quiero es que me despiertes con un beso, una caricia, yo que se, quiero que esto nunca acabe, quiero sentir la ligera ráfaga que se cola en nuestra habitación, quiero sentirme medio muerta, medio viva, medio amada-

**Mada shiranai nanimo –no se nada todavía-**

**Kokoro ga motometeru mono –que esta buscando el corazón-**

**Shiranai no –no lo se-**

-me prometí no amarte nunca mas, entonces…por que las sabanas de tu cama están entrelazadas en mis piernas?, entonces por que espero dejar de ser una molestia para ti?, por que te espere?, por que te espero?, por que quiero creer en una mentira, por que deseo verte feliz así eso me haga daño…-

**Sora bakire miteita –estaba mirando nada más que el cielo-**

**itsu kara kou shite –desde algún tiempo como este-**

**ano kumo no mashita e emoi wotabashite –enviando mis pensamientos volando justo debajo de aquellas nubes-**

-creo que las nubes blancas se mueven sobre el azul del cielo, vaya conclusión, lo que te hace el desocupe, pero…muy en el fondo deseo no preocuparme de nada, y ver cuan hermoso es todo, es algo que solo logro a tu lado, quisiera…quisiera que tu pudieses hacer lo mismo cada vez que estas conmigo,…ilusa…tu nunca tendrás ojos para mi, eso lo se muy bien-

**Yume no tsutsuki wo ikiru mitai –como viviendo la continuación de un sueño-**

**Tayo rinai watashi demo aishite –soy inestable, no obstante me ama- **(//Inner : esta es mi frase favorita v//)

-aun siento claramente tus manos sobre mi piel, tus besos ansiosos de mas, tus ojos tan profundos, inexpresivos, y mi cabello rosa resaltando en el blanco de la cama y tu piel, no me importaría morir ahogada entre tus labios, no me importaría ser condenada por tus caricias, sigo siendo la chica débil, la que debe ser salvada por otros, aunque haya entrenado mucho para mejorar, nunca podré ser la mujer adecuada para ti ni para nadie…pero sigo soñando que me amaras-

**Mune no izumi ni aru namida wadonna iro nano –de que color son las lagrimas en la fuente del corazón-**

**Kanashimi wa –de que color es el dolor-**

-recuerdo tanto esa noche, no quería dejarte partir, egoísta como siempre, no pude hacer nada por ti, no podré hacerlo nunca, quise odiarte, quise olvidarte, quise detenerte pero no logre nada, mi corazón y mi alma solo saben amarte, aunque eso implique la muerte, aunque eso me lleve al suicidio, pero yo ya estoy muerta, y mi llanto ya no vale nada, ahora solo me queda amarte…solo quiero eso…deseo amarte-

**Asa no hikari ga ima kodoku wa tsusunda –la luz de la mañana ahora envuelve la soledad-**

**Anata ga me wo akete hohoemu shunkan –el momento en el que abriste los ojos y sonreíste-**

-aunque todo se vea de un tono claro, en realidad todo esta negro, turbio, al igual que yo, al igual que tu, los rayos del sol se han hecho mas fuertes, y se que ya estas despierto, por que no haces nada?,…estupida…sabes que puedes hacer de mi lo que tu antojo te diga, sabes perfectamente que por mas que diga que te olvide con una simple mirada haces que mi mundo se derrumbe, por favor no sigas sonriendo…-

**Sora bakari miteita –yo estaba mirando nada mas que el cielo-**

**Mado kara tooku e –desde la ventana en la distancia lejana-**

**Ano kumo no mashita e tsurete –tomándome justo debajo de esas nubes-**

-quizá las nubes sean azules y se mueven sobre fondo blanco, vaya conclusión, quiero que me lleves contigo, no importa donde, no importa como, solo no me dejes, lo admito, dependo de ti, y quiero que tu lo hagas de mi, se que no será así nunca, entonces que mi alma se la lleve el viento, y que mi cabello juguetee con las estrellas, y que muera bajo tu mirada-

**Ryoute ni wa afuredasu –en ambas manos el desbordamiento-**

**Kirei na kanjou –puras emociones-**

**Anata ni sasagetai –quiero decírtelas a ti-**

-me giro hacia ti, se lo que deseo, quiero ser tuya una y otra vez, deseo que me sientas a tu lado, deseo que mi corazón se derrita sobre tu pecho, anhelo poder tocarte,…creo que tu lo has descifrado con solo mirarme, y quiero pensar en que tu deseas lo mismo, solo acierto a sonreír, una mueca mas, simulada desde el fondo para ti, solo para ti, no me importa mi desnudes, no interesa que un día me botes a la basura, por que tendré la seguridad que aunque eso ocurra ahora soy tuya, y con eso me basta-

**Sotto fureteite –suavemente estas tocando-**

**Sotto kono hoho ni –suavemente esta mejilla-**

**Sotto sotto –suavemente suavemente-**

-las yemas de tus dedos rozan mis sonrojadas mejillas mientras cierro mis ojos, y siento como la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos va desapareciendo, al mismo tiempo en que acaricias mi cabello regado por la almohada, abro nuevamente mis ojos para descubrir que me estas mirando tan fijamente como solo tu sabes hacer, tus labios se abren un poco y me das un beso en la frente, me giras y te pones encima mió, una vez mas cedo ante ti, con manos pacientes me tocas, por que sabes que este cuerpo estará para cuando lo desees, por tanto tu no tienes prisa, besas mi cuello haciéndome suspirar con tan poco, me aferro a tu cintura y esa sonrisa aparece de nuevo en tu rostro, lo sabes, lo sabes, y me tienes a tus pies, eres tan malvado…y yo solo le atino a amarte-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

T.T creo que me pase, sakura solo esta enamorada de sasuke-kun, y el…bueno el… no se xD!!

Dejen sus reviews.

kisu


End file.
